I Feel PrettyUnpretty
by FunStories
Summary: Quinn is hiding a secret, she loves Rachel but hides it by being mean. Will working together on a Glee assignment finally bring them together. One Shot. Faberry.


Hi this is my first one shot and my first Faberry. If you like it let me know and I might work on a longer story with Quinn and Rachel.

I Feel Pretty/Unpretty

As we sat here in the doctors office waiting to be seen. I looked at her face and didn't understand why she wanted to change, she was so beautiful the way she was. If only I could tell her how I felt, about how much I wanted her to see herself the way I saw her. But because I couldn't risk being rejected I would do the only thing I could and that was be here with her to give her the support that Finn should be giving her.

"Quinn thanks for doing this." Said Rachel, even though her nose was bruised and puffy her face was still like a work of art.

"No problem. I mean my nose is pretty awesome, I don't blame you for wanting it" Why couldn't I just be nice to her. As much as it hurt I had to keep up this meanness with her it was my proctection from getting hurt.

"Yeah" she said and looked away picking up a magazine.

After the photo's were taken and we were finished at with the doctor I offered to drive her home. I turned the radio on and it was 'Unpretty" by TLC, Rachel was looking out the window and softly singing along, even in a whisper her voice was still more powerful then mine.

"Hey I just had a thought why don't we sing this song as a duet for our Glee assigenment this week" Okay now Quinn brace yourself for rejections.

"QUINN! That's awesome. We could do a mash up with "I feel pretty" from West Side Story." the spark left her eyes and she turned to the window. "You know if you want" I wanted to tell her how much I was looking for any excuse to spend more time with her.

"I think that sounds great. Maybe we could work on it tomorrow after school." I tried to sound like I didn't care at all, while really the butterflies were flying around my stomach as if there was a twister.

"Great. Ummm my place, say 5pm. I have dance class right after class"

"Sounds good" It was quiet the rest of the drive to her place.

_**Next Day **_

I took one last look in the mirror. I think this white dress is nice but simple. I looked at the clock 4:45pm. I was going to be late, i called out bye to my mum. I plugged my ipod into the car and picked West Side Story soundtrack and found "I Fell Pretty". I hummed along as I drove, barely at the speed limit, I didn't want to me late. I looked at at my watch as I parked, two minutes to spare. I did one last makeup check in the morrir and walked up the door. I knocked and waited.

The door swang open and Rachel was standing there still in her ballet clothes. "Hi Quinn come in. Sorry The traffic was hell on the way home. Do you mind if I quickly jump into the shower" I shook my head, she looked different with her hair up in a bun and not falling freely around her face. "Follow me"

We stopped at her bedroom door, it was kind of how I pictured her room to be, pretty and pink. "On the bed I have written what I think would work great for the mash up. If you have a look over it then you can let me know what you think" I nodded and sat on the bed and she was out of the room before I hit the bed. I ran my hand over her sheets. I couldn't believe that after all this time I was in her bedroom. But not for the reasons I'd dreamed.

I looked over the notes and as pure ususal it was perfect. She has a great talent for music, not that mean Quinn could ever tell her. I jumped when I heard the door close. Standing there looking embrassed was Rachel just in a towel with water dripping from her hair on to her arms.

"In my rush i forgot to grab some clothes. You don't mind if I get dressed in here"

"It's your room, would you like me to leave?" I stood up

"Nope, just turn around" I nodded and did so.

"All done" I turned and she was sitting close to me her hair still wet.. "So did you look over my ideas" She asked.

"Yep and it's great. Shall we practise? " I asked. After about 30 minutes of getting it prefect we were giggling and laying on her bed.

" I can't believe that you are in my room and we are talking like old friends" I sat up straight. What was I doing, she was going to see thorough my act. "Did I say something wrong?" asked Rachel who was now sitting up straight. I looked at her and she looked so sad. I tried to say something but before I fully realise dwhat I was doing I had moved in closer to her and are lips were nearly touching, then she moved in closer and our lips touched gently and once we both knew the otehr wasn't going to pull away we kissed more passionatly. My dream had come true.


End file.
